A Wisp of Light
by Adventures-Traveler
Summary: Kahlan and Cara start to have feelings for each other which they're not entirely sure how to deal with. I changed the title, the old title was Forget Everything, I just Want You. I also went back and reread and revised chapters 1-4, so you should go back and reread that. I hope you'll like this story.
1. Chapter 1

The sun was shining brightly in the sky. It had been 2 days since they had stopped and rested. They decided to take a quick rest in their quest for the Stone of Tears to relax a bit and gather a bit more of supplies.

Richard was picking some peaches off of a tree he stumbled upon. Zedd was making a meal for him and the other members. Kahlan was sitting in the grass, while Cara was taking in the sights around them. There was a wide open field, grass with wheat and mountains with snow covered tips in the distance.

As Cara was scanning the horizon, her eyes passed by Richard climbing a tree reaching for the peaches, Zedd was stirring the stew he had made and Kahlan resting in the grass under a shadow a nearby tree casted.

Before Cara's eyes could reach the forest edge, she found her gaze going back to Kahlan. The raven haired woman was leaning back on her hands with her eyes closed as the wind blissfully blew by and through her hair. The scene before her looked so serene. She couldn't help but take it all in. _The wind blowing through her silky long black hair, and the sun making her pale skin shine, so beautiful...this is absurd! What am I thinking?! _

Before the Mord'Sith could do anything, Kahlan's eyes snapped opened upon sensing someone's eyes on her. Cara quickly looked in the other direction and went back to scanning the forest edge or at least tried to make it seem like that was what she was doing the entire time.

The Mother Confessor noticed Cara's head snapping in the opposite direction, and one side of her lips pulled up to form half a smile at Cara's not so subtle actions. Cara did a quick glanced back at Kahlan to see if she was looking at her or not. She immediately looked away when she saw the Mother Confessor looking straight back at her with a smirk on her face.

"I'm going to go bathe in that lake we saw earlier " she let out loudly with her head tilted down to avoid the weird looks the others were sending for her abruptness, which made Kahlan's smirk grow into a smile. Cara's face quickly became emotionless like it usually was as they all nodded at her to go; there really wasn't anything else better to do anyway.

Cara went back to her pack and grabbed a cloth and a bar of soap and took a few steps before Richard called to her, "Wait, here take a peach" Cara turned around and a peach was thrown in her direction. It was about the hit the ground but her hand swooped down and caught it before it could touch the grass.

"Nice catch", he said smiling.

"Mhm, what do you expect, I've got better hand-eye coordination than you" Cara said with that same emotionless face and glanced back at Kahlan for a few seconds before turning around and walking away back to the path they came from. Kahlan watched as she disappeared through the trees.

Richard walked over to Zedd and gave him the rest of the peaches except two of them. One he had bitten into already and the other, he walked over to Kahlan in the grass and handed it to her.

"Thanks" she said before taking a few bites into it. Richard nods and sits down beside her, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"You know, I think my life is pretty much perfect, I have a grandfather who's a wizard of the first order, I'm in love with the most beautiful woman in the world and she's a Mother Confessor", Richard said cheerfully kissing Kahlan on the Cheek, "and having Cara, a Mord'Sith that absolutely loves to kill join our quest was a great idea".

Kahlan grew uncomfortable. She wasn't sure how she really felt but she knew that her feelings had changed over the past couple of weeks. And she knew it was all because of a certain blonde Mord'Sith though. _Everything feels so bizarre, when Cara first joined our journey, I wasn't so sure that was a good idea, but then as time and fights went by, what I thought about her changed drastically. Mother Confessors and Mord'Siths aren't suppose to get along but I can't help but to think that we've become friends in that short amount of time. _

Kahlan just ended up smiling at him but in her heart she felt something was missing. She didn't feel like she use to when Richard would look or smile at her a certain way or when he would say something sweet or nice to her. But she didn't say a word; instead she stayed silent and looked to where Cara had disappeared into the forest for a second before she turned to look at the far snowy mountains.

"Come eat, the stew is done and it smells delicious with these peaches in it", Zedd said putting his nose over the stew and took a long sniff, "mmmmm".

They got up from the grass and walked over to Zedd and grabbed a bowl of his tasty stew. They ate while sharing stories and jokes. They laughed and smiled at the unusual but silly stories.

After they all finished their stew. Richard went to get seconds but his hand was smacked away by Zedd saying "Save some for Cara, she hasn't eaten yet", Richard looked at him pouting.

"That doesn't work on me anymore, boy", Zedd said smiling, Kahlan chuckled.

"What in the name of god is taking Cara so long, it's going to get dark soon", concern was shown through his voice, he looked at Richard and Kahlan but they just shrugged.

"Go check on her", Ricahrd and Zedd both said at the same time to Kahlan.

"Why me?", She said back to them.

"Well would it really be appropriate for us to go while she's bathing?", Richard said smirking.

"She is a woman and we are men", Zedd added.

"Right...", Kahlan said as she got up and walked into the woods.

* * *

><p>Cara had her eyes closed her back leaning on a boulder in the lake. It was so quiet and peaceful and her mind dozed off into deep thoughts. <em>What has been wrong with me lately? I need to stop ogling her. Yeah she has a slim, fit..hot body, and I bet her skin is so smooth...Stop it! What are you doing? She is already with someone! She's with RIchard. I can't betray him, he's the new Lord Rahl.<em>

As Cara's mind was wandering, Kahlan kept popping up and her bright smile. Remembering the Mother Confessor's smile, Cara smiled automatically.

"What are you smiling about?" Kahlan said smiling at her.

Cara eyes snapped open and she jumped up in startlement hitting the boulder behind her that she forgot was there and glared at whoever had bothered her daydreaming.

After realizing it was Kahlan, Cara's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink and said "What are you doing?" Cara spat out before she could stop herself. Cara gave her a smirk before getting out of the water.

"It's going to get dark soon, and you were taking so long and we were worried about you" Kahlan said in a low voice, her cheeks began to heat up as she watched Cara's nice toned body slowly coming out from the water with little droplets dripping off of her.

"Worried? There's no need to be worried" Cara laughed sarcastically. "I can take care of myself", she turned to face the Mother Confessor grabbing the cloth she brought in her hand.

Kahlan couldn't take her eyes off of Cara's perfectly curved body. Cara noticed this and her smirk grew noticeably larger, but Kahlan was too busy staring to notice. She slowly brought her eyes up to Cara's face finally noticing her smirk. Kahlan blushed not knowing what to do.

Cara slowly walked toward Kahlan. Kahlan's heart was speeding up, Cara could tell because of the look on Kahlan's face and her feet seemed to be rooted to the spot because she didn't move an inch as she moved closer to the Mother Confessor.

"You like what you see?" Cara slowly breathed out.

"You didn't answer my question, what were you smiling about when you were in the water?" Kahlan said, ignoring her, trying to change the subject.

Cara smirked again. "You didn't answer mine" she let out and stopped half a foot in front of her. They stood there, neither moving the slightest, just gazing into each other's eyes.

So much emotion passed through their eyes but neither could read it. So Cara decides to do something about it. She wanted to know if there was indeed something going on between them. _Come on, move! Since when were Mord'Siths scared!?_

Kahlan swore her heart stopped beating when Cara smiled at her and moved in a little closer, she was still naked but her body was dried off. She tilted her head forward and their lips were about a centimeter apart, when suddenly, Cara bent down a bit and reached her arm around Kahlan to grab her leathers on the rock behind the Mother Confessor. Cara smiled at her desired effect. Kahlan grew confused for a second, before she connected her lips to the ones in front of her.

There was a slight pause before Cara gripped her leathers tighter and brought her arm to wrap around the other woman's waist. Their lips moved smoothly together but two seconds later, Kahlan pushed her off.

"I-I'm sorry", the Mord'Sith's lips curved up into a small smile but Kahlan was looking at the ground, so she didn't see it. "I'm-I'm gonna go" and she hurried off back toward the way they made camp at.

Cara's smile faltered a bit, but she gathered her things and put on her leathers. She wanted to chase after her, but she knew she needed to give her some time and space because of what had just happened. Even though Kahlan had initiated the kiss, she didn't regret kissing her back.

* * *

><p>Kahlan got half way into the forest when she veered to the left and stopped a couple yards from the main path and went behind a large tree, so that she was out of sight to everyone. She leaned against the tree and slid down to the dirt with her hands covering her face, trying to make sense of what just happened. She was panicking as million thoughts were running through her head. <em>What the hell just happened?! Why did i kiss her? Why did I even have an urge to kiss her?! This is not suppose to happen. We're suppose to hate each other! Since when did you start listening to what other people say?..what?..ugh..this is not helping. And my God her lips were so soft, I could kiss them again...what?<em>...

Just then, she heard footsteps walking on the main path. She peeked over the side of the tree trunk and saw Cara strolling through in her red leather. Her heart stopped as soon as she saw her with her hips swaying from side to side as she walked. She was kind-of disappointed that she was in her leathers, she wanted to see her toned body again. _What?_ She gave herself a confused look. She quickly pulled her head to hide back behind the tree.

Cara noticed a movement but didn't think much of it, thinking that it was just a rabbit. She would've tried to catch it but she didn't have any of her tools with her.

* * *

><p>The first thing Cara noticed when she entered into the camp site was that Kahlan wasn't here. She saw Richard and Zedd laughing at each other. They turned and saw Cara, "we left some stew and some peaches for you over there by the fire", Zedd said and noticing Kahlan wasn't with her, Richard noticed too.<p>

Richard got up and went to Cara to ask where she was but Cara put up a hand and said "Don't worry, she's fine, she'll be back soon" , giving him an annoyed look.

He backed off and the Mord'Sith walked to the fire and picked up her bowl of stew and ate a spoonful before Zedd said "It takes much better if you eat it with a peach" while smiling at her but you could still somewhat see a concerned expression on his face.

Cara took a bite of the peach and put a spoonful of stew in her mouth, chewing and then swallowed, before saying, "Not bad, Wizard".

"I'm not just a great wizard from the first order, but I'm also a great cook too!" he said triumphly with pride in his voice and eyes. "And a great grandfather!" Richard added smiling, which Zedd had smiled back too.

"Yeah, and a great pain in the rear half the time" Cara added. They ignored her comment and she continued eating.

As she was eating her stew with the peach, she couldn't help but wonder where Kahlan was, she thought maybe that rabbit she heard while walking back to the camp was Kahlan and now to come to think of it, she was sure it must have been her.

* * *

><p>Kahlan looked up from the trees and bushes she had been staring at and realized it was getting dark. She's had a lot of time to think, she was there most of the late afternoon just trying to make sense of things. And she thinks she has too. So she gets up, pulled herself together and started her walk back to the camp site.<p>

_I liked the kiss. Cara was so gentle. Richard's kisses were usually prickly because of his facial hair, but I grew use to it. Ehh...but I like Cara's kiss way more, it was also so soft. When we kissed, it was like my chest was about to explode with emotion. Is this what was missing when Richard had kissed me on the cheek? Even Cara's close proximity to me caused to me makes my heart beat so fast. Ugh, why is this so confusing?! I shouldn't feel like this, but I do. I heard somewhere that 'You should always follow your heart and not your head'. Well my head is telling me that it's wrong, but my heart, it's pointing in the direction of Cara._

_I made a plan. I plan on just acting like it didn't happen and just let whatever play out, to just play out. I'm going to wait till Cara makes a move first because I'm not so sure if she's feeling what I'm feeling because I was the one who kissed her first..but she did kiss me back… or it could be that Cara was just really aroused that she kissed me back because she hasn't gotten to bed anyone ever since she joined on the quest. And Mord'Siths are known to have sexual relations with both women and men. But I really hope that is not what made her kiss me back. Ugh. _

* * *

><p>After a few moments of silence they all heard stumbling in the forest. They looked up and saw Kahlan stumble out of the trees. They all let out sigh of relief when they saw her. When she met Cara's gaze, a small little smile was playing at her lips.<p>

Richard, who was worried sick, asked, "Where have you been?"

"Oh, I just got a little lost on the way back", Kahlan said calmly looking into the fire.

"You were lost? ", Cara laughed. Kahlan looked up and glared at Cara.

"Lost? How can you get lost in these woods, it's like the smallest and safest forests out here", Zedd asked with a confused expression.

Richard just chuckled and went to take a seat beside the Mother Confessor. "Don't worry" Richard said while taking the Mother Confessor's hand in his, "I'll always be here to show you the way" he smiled sweetly at her. Kahlan looked down with a fake smile on her face.

She looked up across the burning fire and saw Cara's gaze was fixedly on her with emotion in her eyes. She wasn't quite sure what it was, but if she could guess, it kind-of looked like she was a little jealous. Her eyes dropped down to look at Kahlan's and Richard's clasped hands and she looked back up to Kahlan's face.

"What's wrong? ", Richard asked sensing something was up.

"Nothing", Kahlan replied not even looking up to see his face, "I'm just tired".

Cara quickly got up and said "I'm going to bed, it's late and we have to wake up early tomorrow".

"Yeah, we have to be on our way by sunrise" Richard said as he got up and pulled the Mother Confessor up with him.

Pulling her gaze away, she pulled out her bedroll from her pack and laid it three feet away from the blazing fire. At night, it could be a bit chilly but during the days of spring, it was warm and occasionally the wind would come blowing by with a nice breeze.

"Uhmm, I'll keep first watch and I'm going to finish my delicious stew with these juicy peaches" Zedd said already digging into his stew as the others got ready to go to bed.

Richard chuckled and said "You don't really have to keep watch, it's the safest forest here", he smiled "get some sleep, grandfather" he said assuringly.

Richard set up Kahlan's bedroll a few feet away from Cara's by the fire. And he set his bedroll on the other side of the Mother Confessor.

Cara laid facing away from everyone else while Kahlan watched the blonde's chest move up and down as she inhaled and exhaled. She could only see the side of her sleeping form but it was still beautiful with the moon's bright light shining down on her. Kahlan moved to lay facing the night sky and Richard slept facing her. Zedd was by the fire eating his stew peacefully. They were all sound asleep within a few moments.

* * *

><p>"Ahugh" Kahlan mumbled barely awake. She was slowly getting waking up and when she was trying to get up, she caught a glimpse of blond hair in front of her and noticed that her body was pressed against someone with their legs intertwined and her arm draped over the side of their body.<p>

As Kahlan fully awoke, she realized that the body lying peacefully next to hers was Cara's. She was shocked and couldn't move for a few seconds, she was mesmerized with how peaceful and calm the blonde looked compared to when she was awake and had a scowl on her face most the time and she stared at the blonde's body seeing her red leather hugged her in all the right places, showing her perfect curves and flat stomach. _Enough with the staring...come on, before someone see's you!_

She tried to pull her arm back and free her legs from Cara's. Trying not to wake her in the process, as she moved slightly, she felt her legs being held tight and being pulled back to where they were before she woke and something grasped her arm and tugged her back down forcefully.

Kahlan instantly shot her eyes to the Cara's face, seeing an amused smile, the corner of her own lips began to tug up into a little smile. Cara turned so she was fully laying on her back with Kahlan halfway hovering over her. Cara's hand was still gripped softly around Kahlan's arm, "Where do you think you're going? ", she said playfully.

Kahlan was surprised, she had never seen her act like this, carefree, enjoying anyone or anything other than killing or torturing them. She didn't know what to say, but her heart was beating faster and faster like it had the day before by the lake. Holding each other's gaze, Cara found her other hand coming up to the Mother Confessor's waist and the hand that was previously holding onto her wrist, slowly made its way up Kahlan's arm. Gently sliding it up, feeling how soft Kahlan's skin was beneath her fingertips. Their eyes fluttered closed with the morning sun shining warmly on both their faces.

Kahlan lifted her free hand, since the other one was lifting her up to hover over the blonde and caressed the Mord'Sith's cheek. "You're so beautiful" Kahlan whispered out softly. Not knowing what got into her for saying that, but she knew herself that that was true.

Their faces were inches apart, the both of them inched closer and closer as the seconds passed. Their lips were millimeters apart and was just about to meet when they heard shuffling. They quickly pulled away from each other. Kahlan shot up and whisked back over to her own bedroll. Cara let her go, and shifted and rolled back to the other side facing Kahlan as she hasten a couple yards away. She let a small smile graze her lips before turning the other way around to get some more sleep before they had to wake up and depart.

"Where did you go?" Richard asked tiredly, not even opening his eyes to see the worried look on her face, she wasn't sure if he saw what had just happened between her and Cara. _Most likely not. _

"Nowhere, I was just thirsty so I went to get some water" she said calmly. Kahlan looked over passed Richard's shoulder and saw that the wizard was sound asleep.

The Mother Confessor was now laying in her own bedroll just a few feet away from the blonde; she looked at her backside and thought about what was just about to happen before they were interrupted. She began to get irritated at Richard for disturbing their moment even if he hadn't known what was going on. Still facing the blonde in the red clad leather, Kahlan fell back asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When Kahlan woke, it was still dark out, but the sun was just peeking over the mountain tops. She looked around but was only met by the sight of an empty camp sight. The fire was still flaming a little from the night before.

Her stomach growled loudly. _I must be hungry_, she thought. So she got up, and went to see what there was to eat. Zedd had ate all the stew last night, so the only thing she had to eat were the peaches, but she didn't mind. She walked to the dying fire and beside it was a pile of freshly picked peaches.

Just then, she heard a twig snap. She stopped chewing for a second and listened, but thought it was nothing and went back to her juicy peach. A twig snapped a second time and then it was followed by footsteps. Kahlan stepped toward the forest edge where she heard the unknown noises from.

"Richard?" she called out loudly, but not too loudly, she didn't want to startle or scare whatever made the noise. "Zedd?" she tried again but didn't get a response. Then she heard another snap of a twig but it sounded closer to her this time. "Cara?" she tried.

"In the name of the creator, geez, you are loud!" Cara let out in an hushed voice "You're scaring all the animals away", she stepped out of the forest where she was just trying to hunt in.

"I'm sorry?"

"You should be, now we're not even going to have a good breakfast before we leave" Cara couldn't help the smirk that formed on her lips as she took in the Confessor's puzzled expression.

"Where are the others?" Kahlan asked ignoring the other woman's smirk.

"They went to freshen up by the lake, you should go freshen up as well" Cara said as her smirk slowly faded, "so that way maybe I can try to catch a rabbit or two without you here making all this noise" her smirk came back.

"Well, seeing as you said that, I think I will just stay" Kahlan had a smirk on of her own. "And I'm sure I can catch one, quicker than you"

"Well, then we'll just have to see about that then, won't we?" the Mord'Sith playfully said. That just made the mother confessor's smirk grow bigger.

At that moment, in the corner of her eye, Kahlan saw a flash of light brown fur run past a couple bushes. She took out her weapons that was in her boots and held them out in a fighting stance and was concentrating on where the animal had gone.

Cara had to chuckle as she got her agiel ready as well, "Let's make a deal, confessor", she said while swing her agiel.

"What kind of deal?" she looked back and arched an eyebrow at the blonde.

"Well, if I win..." Cara thought for a second before she was cut off, she had to ponder about this for a second before deciding, " if I win, I get bring you somewhere for your birthday". It was going to be Kahlan's birthday soon, she heard Richard and Zedd talking about it just this morning.

"And if I win…" Kahlan trailed off not really knowing how to say what she wanted but the light blush that crept on her face seemed to convey the message to Cara. The blonde's smirk grew, she nodded liking both of the ideas. _It was both a win-win for the both of us, if you thought about it. It's a win-win for the both of us, if you think about it._

"You have a deal" Kahlan smiled and they shook hands before going to hunt down the rabbit.

* * *

><p>They spent their time running through the woods, ducking and jumping over branches and fallen trees. There seemed to only be one rabbit in this area, so they found themselves chasing after the same rabbit and both close to snatching it for themselves.<p>

Kahlan had the rabbit in target. She was in between a crouch and a kneeling position. She brought her hand that was holding a dagger up. She was just about to throw it when she heard footsteps behind her, then she felt a warm breath against her ear. She froze, she could smell Cara's vanilla-y smell and almost dropped her dagger when words were being whispered into her hear.

"You missed" the blonde breathed into the other woman's ear. Kahlan focused her eyes and looked to where the rabbit should have been. But it was gone.

"Hey, you cheated!" Kahlan turned back around and stood up, glaring at Cara. She put her hands up in defense and a smirk tugged at the corner of her lips.

"I didn't do anything, you were distracted, not my fault" the Mord'Sith argued, and turned the way the rabbit went.

* * *

><p>Some time passed and still nobody had caught it yet. Cara hopped over a bush and then ducked under some low hanging branches of an old tree, all doing it without making a sound. She came face to face with the rabbit. But before she could go in for the kill, Kahlan came out of nowhere to the opposite side of Cara, her stare steadying at the rabbit as well.<p>

Kahlan looked up and saw the amused eyes of the blonde and couldn't help but get lost in those bright emerald colored eyes. She saw a corner of the Mord'Sith's lip curve up and before she knew it, Cara had thrown her small knife at the animal in the middle between them.

"Hey! That wasn't fair!" Kahlan exclaimed.

"You were distracted" Cara countered again with a smile playing at her lips which caused Kahlan to form her own smile. She went to go claim her dead kill and winked at the Mother Confessor. "I win" was all Cara said "but I'll still let you get what you want, since it is your birthday coming up soon", and then she winked at the dark haired woman. _Mmmh birthday kiss. _

She put down her dead rabbit and started to walk towards the Mother Confessor and wiped her hands on the thighs of her leathers to clean them a bit from the dirt and the rabbit. As the Mord'Sith took another step forward, the raven haired woman took one step back. Cara stopped in her steps and raised an eyebrow, so Kahlan stopped too.

"I thought you wanted this" the blonde asked.

"I-I do...but I d-don't know..I-I'm just ne-n-er-rvous" _my goodness, what is up with this stuttering!? _

"What do you mean? I mean I have seen you kiss Richa-" the blonde was smiling, _her stuttering cute…what? Wha- , _but then her thoughts were interrupted.

"Richard...", it was a mere whisper, "I don't want to hurt him, but-" she felt Cara moved closer but she herself didn't move. Before she could finish her thought, she felt soft lips being placed on her own.

"Cara..", Kahlan murmured when she pulled away. Their eyes fluttered close as she felt the soft lips press against hers again, but this time she couldn't help but kiss back. The blonde kissed harder but it was still soft and her hands were placed lightly on the brunette's hips. The blonde took a step forward with her in her arms and Kahlan stumbled back into a tree.

"Cara..." it came out as a moan as the blonde swiped her tongue against her bottom lip. Cara had Kahlan pressed against a tree and pressed her body against the Confessor's. She felt the Mord'Sith smile into the kiss and she slid her hands up to the blonde's shoulders and pushed her back slightly. Their lips separated and their eyes fluttered back open.

"What?" it came out as a mere whisper. Kahlan connected their lips again. It started to grow heated, hands started roaming and exploring the other's bodies. Cara's tongue swiped her bottom lip again and she couldn't help but moan when she felt the blonde's tongue caress her own. Their tongues danced together, but before any more groping could take place, they heard footsteps and snapping of branches breaking nearby.

"Cara", a voice called out, "Kahlan"

"Kahlan" another voice called out closer than the one before. They heard footsteps just a few meters away. "Where are you?" the same voice as before called out.

"Cara", Kahlan whispered in between kisses. The blonde not paying any attention, the confessor tried again, "Cara!" she snapped in a low voice. Cara pulled back and this time paid attention to what the brunette was saying, "we have to stop, they're looking for us".

"Mmm", Cara hummed in response, getting lost again in the Mother Confessor's close proximity and inhaling her sweet scent. The Mord'Sith nipped at her jaw, brushing kisses down her neck. Neither one of them wanted to stop what they were doing, and so neither of them stopped.

The next thing they knew, there was a loud crack of a branch and then some rustling of bushes nearby and Cara pulled away as quick as she could, looking into the blue eyes of the other woman. Without breaking their eye contact, desire was shown in both their eyes as they straightened up.

At that moment Richard jumped out of some bushes. Kahlan jumped back in startlement. He smiled when he had found who he and Zedd were just looking for. "Finally found you two! Where have you guys been?"

"We were just hunting for breakfast, or would you rather not eat anything?" Cara's voice was stern. Richard just ignored her, use to her attitude by now. The blonde picked up the dead rabbit and started walking back to the campsite.

"I was making sure if you were okay," Richard whispered to Kahlan.

But she heard and shot back, "She can take care of herself", the brunette had to smile at the Mord'Sith defending her.

"Well, anyway, we have to get going if we want to make it to the next town by tonight ", Richard ignored her comment.

Before any response could be made, they reached the campsite. Zedd was already there waiting for them with a bag full of peaches that they had picked when they got back from refreshing themselves while Kahlan and Cara had been 'hunting'.

* * *

><p>They set out to the next town. Before they even walked a mile, Zedd asked the Mother Confessor, "so what exactly were you guys doing that took so long?"<p>

"We hunted that rabbit, we had for breakfast", she answered.

"Did it really take that long?" Richard asked curiously, "I thought you were good with your knifes"

"uh - well - ," Kahlan didn't know what to say and was glad Cara had cut her off.

"Quit the talking, come on, I need a hot bath, and the faster we get there, the faster we get to relax" and with that they all picked up their pace.

* * *

><p>By nightfall, like they planned, they finally reached the next town. They were pretty tired from the walk to the town and wanted to get some rest. They were new to this town so they asked a local where one of the best inns in town were.<p>

"Excuse me, but can you tell me where the best inn here is?" Richard asked a man, who seemed to be in his late 30s, politely.

"Umm yeah, just walk up there", the man pointed and he seemed like he was in a rush then added "and you'll see two lamp posts out front of a building, that is one of the best inns", then he smiled.

Richard returned the same smile, "Thanks". They walked up the stone road until they saw the two lamp posts outside of a nice looking building. They entered and were greeted by gasps and smiles.

"Are you Richard Cypher?" a woman came up and asked him.

"It's the seeker", they heard a man in the crowd that created more whispers, "it's Richard Cypher!"

"Are you the true seeker?" a young man came up and asked.

"Yes, I am Richard Cypher, the Seeker of Truth" he confirmed everyone's gossip.

Cara rolled her eyes and pushed through the people as they formed a circle around Richard, Kahlan and Zedd.

Cara reached the front desk and asked "Can I get two rooms?"

"Sure", the man behind the desk said pulling his eyes off of the Seeker as the Mother Confessor made her way to the Mord'Sith.

He pulled out two keys and Cara pulled out some money. "Are you with the seeker and the wizard?" he asked the Mother Confessor.

"Yes, we are", Kahlan coming up to the counter beside the blonde. Cara tried handing the man money, but he put his hand up to halt the blonde, "no need, it's my pleasure to house the Seeker and his companions with my best two rooms that I have here" he said with a smile on his face.

"Are you sure?" the Mother Confessor asked.

"Of course, it's on the house and I'll add in nice hot baths", he said happily.

"Okay" Cara said happily, not one to waste money.

* * *

><p>Kahlan handed one of the keys to Zedd for Richard and his room. Then without any further to do, Cara takes Kahlan's hand and leads her upstairs to their room, leaving Richard to his fans.<p>

"Richard Cypher", "Seeker", was called out every few second from different people, men, women, and children within the crowd.

A man walked up to him and handed him a jug of beer "I bought you a drink Seeker, come, let's have a drink". They went and sat down. As Richard was chugging the beer the other man said "tell us, we all want to hear about all your adventures" in an excited voice. The crowd was cheering to hear all his adventures. He couldn't turn that down. The people bought him more and more jugs of beer as the minutes passed, and the more he told of his adventures.

* * *

><p>Zedd came down in the middle of the night and found Richard passed out on the bar table.<p>

"Boy, you know you're not suppose to drink so much." he said to Richard even though he knew he couldn't hear him. He carried his grandson upstairs to their room.

* * *

><p>Back at the other room earlier:<p>

The brunette opened their room door with the key while the blonde followed her in. She went to the side of the room to drop off the heavy pack on her back. She dropped it to the floor. Without her turning around, she felt a presence coming near her from behind.

Cara walked up behind her and dropped her pack beside the Mother Confessor's. Her hand lifted up to feel Kahlan's arm with the back of her fingers, going from her hand to the top of her arm. She slid her hand behind the brunette's neck, feeling her smooth skin. Kahlan turned around to face her and reached out her hands and placed them on Cara's waist pulling her in close.

Their bodies flushed together, as their lips gently brushed against each other's. Cara reached her arm behind Kahlan to lay a soft hand on her back. Cara took a few steps back until she fell back into the nice comforting fluffy bed, taking Kahlan down with her without breaking the kiss.

Their hands were eagerly pulling at the other's clothes. Cara flipped them so that she was on top as her hand slipped up under the mother confessor's white dress making Kahlan gasp at the contact. Her hand slowly moving to the brunette's inner thigh, she held her breath as she felt tingles under her skin. The blonde's hand was about to go under her undergarments, but then all of a sudden, there was a knock on their door.

The loud knock was followed by another few knocks and Kahlan pulled back from the Mord'Sith's lips and called out "one second". Giving Cara a quick kiss as she got up from under her and off the bed and patted down her hair and adjusting her dress slightly.

She opened the door wide enough so that Zedd could only see her and not Cara on the bed. She saw Zedd with a hand full of peaches. "I brought you guys some peaches, in case you get hungry in the middle of the night", he offered as he bit into a peach.

"Thanks" Kahlan said grabbing the peaches in his arms.

"I was just heading downstairs to check on Richard and have a drink, you guys want to join?" he asked kindly.

"Thanks but no, we're just kind-of tired and want to get some sleep", Kahlan nicely declined as she would rather spend some time with Cara instead.

Zedd noticed Kahlan's hair was a little disheveled and eyed her suspiciously before turning to head downstairs. Kahlan closed the door, placing the peaches on the empty table by the entrance and turned to Cara giving her a seductive smile.

She crawled back on the bed and laid down on her back. Cara, propping herself up with her elbow leaned half on top of the darker haired woman. She leaned down and captured the lips of the woman beneath her.

They laid side by side, just looking at each other, a thousand thoughts going through their heads, and silently marveling at the other's beauty, "Let's get to the bed" Kahlan whispered breathily as she leaned down to kiss the blonde a quick kiss and Cara just nodded.

* * *

><p>Cara woke up first when she heard footsteps by their room door. She glanced down and saw her arms and felt her legs tangled with Kahlan's under the thin blanket and smiled tiredly as she heard a couple knocks on their door. She quickly untangled herself from the sleeping Confessor, and trying not to wake her.<p>

Cara swung open the door, but not too wide. When saw that it was the wizard, she just raised her eyebrows as in asking him what he wanted.

"I just came by to say that we have to stay in this town for another day", he told the blonde.

"Why?"

"Richard had too much to drink last night"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Cara said, she was wstarting to get ticked off. She could be lying in bed beside Kahlan.

"In other words, he has got too much alcohol in his system and he can barely move" he said in a concerned voice. She only hummed a response before closing the door in his face.

She climbed back into bed as Kahlan was becoming conscious and noticed Cara getting back on the bed.

"Zedd came by", she said as a small smile played across her face, seeing the Mother Confessor's sleepy face.

"How come?" she questioned.

"To tell us that we had to stay another day here in this town"

"How come?"

"He said Richard drank too much last night and has got too much alcohol in his system"

"We should go visit him later" Kahlan said, "But let's enjoy this moment we have first". She slid the back of her fingers up and down Cara's arm that was wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. She didn't know where her nervousness wen but she was happy it was gone. Cara smiled, kissing the brunette on the temple before laying back and enjoying the kisses she was getting.

* * *

><p>It was mid-afternoon when they got out of bed. They dressed quickly wondering where all the time went. Kahlan finished first, adjusting her white dress. She watched as the mord'sith put on her leathers, adjusting them just before Kahlan grabbed her hand and led her out the door. They stopped in front of Richard and Zedd's room.<p>

Kahlan paused for a second, pulled the blonde close, and gave a quick peck on the lips and pulled back.

"That's not going to be enough" Cara said and pulled her back in her arms grinning and just as their lips were about to meet the door opened and they both sprang back.

"I'll be back" they heard Zedd say to Richard. Then his figure appeared at the door seeing the two woman smiling.

"What's all the smiling about?" he asked them both.

"Nothing" Kahlan said and walked past the wizard and into the room. Cara's face dropped back to a serious one that she always wore.

"Why don't you come with me, I'm going to need help carrying the stuff up" Zedd asked the Mord'Sith. Cara hesitated but then nodded and followed the Wizard down the stairs.

* * *

><p>They returned with a bucket of warm water and a towel and four cups of drinking water. They walked into the room, the first thing Cara noticed was Kahlan sitting beside the bed and her hand holding Richard's hand tightly hoping he would get better soon.<p>

Kahlan looked up and saw something unreadable in the Mord'Sith's eyes but then her emotion was clouded again, making it more difficult to read her expression. Kahlan let go of his hand and gently put it back on the bed and had apologetic look on her face. Zedd dipped the towel in the warm water and folded it nicely as he placed it on Richard's forehead.

"He should be okay by nightfall", Zedd said in a concerned voice, "He did have alcohol poisoning but I got most of the alcohol out of his system, he just needs to rest now".

The mother confessor sat there for a few long moments and Cara sat in a chair on the far side of the room glancing between Kahlan, Richard and Zedd. She could see worry etched on their faces and she was pretty sure hers convey the same emotion though.

"You ladies don't have to stay here if you're tired, you can-" Zedd started.

"Alright" Cara stood up quickly, cutting him off and quickly left the room in just a few strides.

"-go rest or something" he finished in a lower voice than before, not really sure why the Mord'Sith seemed off, more than usual. "What is wrong with her?" he questioned out loud.

"Uhmm I don't know, I'll go check" she got up from the bed and walked over the Zedd, "alert me when there's news" she said putting a hand up on the Wizard's should and with that she left.

* * *

><p>Kahlan found Cara sitting at the bar with a jug of beer in her hand. "What's wrong?", Kahlan asked.<p>

"Nothing" Cara said taking another sip of the beer in her hand before adding, "just thinking and tired".

"We stayed in bed all morning, you can't be tired. If something wasn't wrong then you wouldn't have ran out of their as quick as you did" Kahlan grabbed her hand and held it in hers, "come on, you can tell me".

Cara hesitated but then looked straight into the other woman's eyes and spilled what was bothering her. "Look, seeing you and Richard,.. it made me realize something", the raven haired woman gave her a question look and so she continued, "th-that I have stronger fe-fee-l", she couldn't finish her sentence, she wasn't use to saying how she felt. Before Kahlan even knew, Cara had slipped her hand out of her hand and was out the doors of the inn.

Kahlan ran out after her, she grabbed her by the wrist and asked," Wait".

The blonde stopped but didn't turn around, "what were you going to say?", the Mother Confessor asked. Instead of answering, the blonde pulled free and walked into the crowed streets. Kahlan chased after the Mord'Sith again, but this time pulling her into an alleyway, luckily no one was there and no one saw them.

The raven haired woman practically pinned Cara against the wall and said "Cara, please just tell me" in a low voice. Cara closed her eyes for a second.

Cara took in a deep breath "I-I think I m-ma-y? God damn it what is wrong with me?" she almost growled out, she hated how much she was stuttering, "I think-nk I mi-ight", she tried another approach, "I-I think I h-ha-ave-e, uhgg" she dropped her head down in defeat but lifted her head up when she heard the other woman chuckling. She was starting to get embarrassed and she was not having it so she tried to get out of the darker haired woman's grasp but she held onto her tighter. She found the blonde's stammering quite cute.

Cara tried again but this time she didn't care anymore, "I-I think I may have stronger feelings for you than I thought", she basically screamed out all in one breath, she didn't want to feel like a fool, stumbling over every word.

She broke free of Kahlan's hold and was about to turn and walk out of the alleyway when she felt a hand grip her hard around her wrist again and yanked her back. Kahlan pulled her into an embrace and pressed her soft lips against Cara's. Then pushed her against the wall once more and held her tightly so she couldn't pull free. Cara didn't show any sign of resistance, she tugged the Mother Confessor closer with her arms around her back and waist. Their breasts pressed together as well as their waists and their legs in between each other's. She could feel the other woman's heartbeat, their tongues dancing in the other's mouths.

Never breaking their kiss except for getting air to breath, the Mord'Sith grabbed at the Mother Confessor and flipped their position and pushed her hard against the brick wall. Cara lifted Kahlan up a bit as her legs automatically wrapped around the blonde's waist.

Kahlan's back was being pushed hard against the wall and both of Cara's hands were on her ass, lightly squeezing. Kahlan didn't care, she liked it. The Confessor lifted her hand up and caressed Cara's cheek pulling her away from a kiss and leaning her forehead against hers.

Cara opened her eyes just as the Mother Confessor did. The blonde had a very unsatisfied look in her eyes, even though she had a small smile playing on her lips at the same time. Kahlan returned the smiled and whispered "Don't worry" in the woman's ear, "you make me feel something I never felt before" she took a slow lick of the woman's ear and bit her ear lobe. Cara went into a daze as she listened to what she said.

"Not even Richard?" Cara had to ask as she dropped Kahlan to her feet, her sight managed to focus again.

The raven haired woman replied back with, "Not even Richard". Cara leaned in passionately kissing Kahlan like never before. Tongues fondled with each other's, fighting for dominance.

The kiss ended after a long moment, their foreheads leaning against one another's with their eyes closed enjoying the moment.

A couple seconds passed, and Kahlan took hold of Cara's hand and pulled her out of the alleyway, saying, "Let's go shopping!" happily.

They walked down the stone road hand in hand, no one really noticed, or they just didn't care, or they just thought the Mother Confessor and the Mord'Sith were really good/close friends. But the last idea would just confused them because in reality the Mother Confessor and Mord'Siths did not get along at all or so they thought, but soon they didn't really think much of it.

They passed a few shops on the side of the road but one shop caught their attention from the corner of their eyes. It was a jewelry shop. They walked in and saw the most beautiful jewelry they had ever laid their eyes on.

"Anything I can help you with...Mother Confessor?" the shop keeper asked politely noticing it was the Mother Confessor and a Mord'Sith, but only addressing to the Mother Confessor for fear of the other in general.

"No, we're just looking around, but thanks anyway" she politely replied back smiling.

Cara's and Kahlan's eyes both stopped at the same direction, at the same collection of jewelry. It was two heart locket necklaces with keys, a gold one and a silver one. They both had the same design engravings.

_The gold heart locket with the gold key matches Cara so much! _Kahlan thought in her head while Cara thought, _mmm the silver locket with the silver key goes is so perfect for Kahlan!_

Getting closer, they saw that the engraving was of foral degisns with a crystal around the key hole that the tiny key could fit in and open the lockets with.

"Excuse me, but are these real gold and silver?" Kahlan asked the shop keeper politely.

"Mhm, Mother Confessor, you sure do have a good eye, yes, yes, they are real", the shop keeper assured them. With a satisfied look on both the ladies faces, it made the shop keeper both know they would be back to buy it.

Just as they took a step out of the shop, Kahlan turned back and mouthed the words, just in case - save them for me, I'll be back to buy it - nodding to the lockets with keys. The shop keeper nodded as he understood what the Mother Confessor was saying, and went to go reserve them.

She hoped Cara didn't notice, she turned around and looked at the other woman. Cara's face froze for a second when she saw the wizard coming their way. She didn't even realize they were holding hands but she quickly let go of the darker haired woman's hand hoping he hadn't noticed.

"There you guys are! I've been looking all over for you ladies" he rushed it out in one breath. "Where have you been?", his voice full of concern, "nevermind that, Richard is about to wake up and we need to be there for him when he does" He rushed us off without allowing them to even say a word.

* * *

><p>Just as they entered the room, Richard jumped out of bed. Hugging each one of them, Zedd happily hugged back, Kahlan hesitated and Cara resisted. Kahlan chuckled seeing the Mord'Sith try to push him away from her.<p>

"Thank you guys for being here ", he said loudly, "I feel much better" he stumbled back and hit the bedpost.

"Take it easy, my boy" Zedd offered his hand to help him to his feet. "Cara, would you be a doll and go buy some herbs and tea leaves, he's still not fully healed yet but we can get him some things to make him better".

Cara shot Zedd a dirty look and said "Don't call me doll, you old hag" in a voice that made clear sense to the Wizard that she didn't appreciate being called a doll.

The Wizard rolled his eyes and sighed, RIchard and Kahlan chuckled and Cara left to go buy the herbs.

Cara jogged down the stairs and through the inn door avoiding people running into her. Ran past a few shops remembering her and Kahlan passed an herb shop just earlier today. She went in and asked the owner for some herbs and tea leaves. The owner came back with a bag filled with what she had asked for. The owner afraid of what the Mord'Sith would do if he asked her to pay.

To his surprise the woman in red leather asked "How much?"

He hesitated. Cara rolled her eyes and handed him a couple of coins and left as fast as she came in.

Before returning to the inn, Cara thought about Kahlan and that locket necklace with the key. She decided to buy it since it was Kahlan's birthday in a few days. She smiled just thinking about Kahlan. She walked a few shops up and found the jewelry shop they were in earlier.

She entered the shop and the shop keeper immediately recognized the Mord'Sith that had entered earlier with the Mother Confessor.

"How may I help you" he asked addressing the Mord'Sith.

Cara ignored him but was surprised because people were usually afraid of her and didn't tend to speak to her. She looked at where they had first spotted the necklaces but frowned when she didn't see what she came here for.

The shop keeper smiled seeing the blonde's face, he asked "is this what you're looking for?" he pulled the collection out from under his desk.

Cara turned around and saw that he had pulled out the heart lockets and keys, she smiled but her smile didn't last long, her face became emotionless like is always was. He was surprised to actually see a Mord'Sith smile, even if it was just for a split second.

"Yeah" she said in a low voice not taking her eyes off them as she walked to the counter. "How much for this one?" she had the silver one in her palm admiring it.

Even though the Mother Confessor asked him to save them for her, he did not want to make the Mord'Sith unhappy and he didn't want to be beat to death by the Mord'Sith or tortured or anything of the rumors he had heard about them, by not selling it to her, maybe the Mother Confessor would understand, plus this Mord'Sith must be a friend of the Mother Confessor's for they were in his shop together earlier today, he thought.

"Mmm...how about 75 coins" he said nervously trying to not make the Mord'Sith pay such a high price even though it was real silver and people only had about 10-15 coins on average.

"How about 50" Cara bargained, she didn't have75 but she did have 65 coins but she didn't want to spend all 65 so she bargained for 50, even though it was still a little high, she didn't care, it was for Kahlan and she knew it would make her happy.

"O-okay" he hesitated, trying not to disagree with the feared woman in red leathers. Cara counted out 50 coins quickly and carefully from her coin bag trying to not miscount as the shop keeper put the necklace and key into a little wooden box with a nice ribbon tied around it that was formed into a bow.

"Thanks and oh can you do me a favor?", she asked not waiting for the shop keeper to answer "don't say a word about me being here or buying anything to anyone" the Mord'Sith said eyeing the other customers in his shop, even though they didn't seem like they were paying any kind of attention to her and the shop keeper, just the jewelry they had in front of their faces. He only nodded, for fear if he spoke and nothing came out.

He finished the wrapping it and Cara left the 50 coins on the counter. And with that she left with the gift for Kahlan in one hand and the bag with herbs and tea leaves in her other hand. Walking back to the inn, she put her gift for her lover in her coin bag since it was basically empty from all the coins that had been taken out.

She caught sight of a man with a quite big coin bag, he looked quite like the chubby kind to Cara. The blonde then purposely bumped into him but made it look like an accident, saying "oh I'm sorry" and quickly snatched his coin bag from his belt and hid it from his view.

"Oh don't worry about it" he helped the pretty lady back up as he blushed. He didn't even notice that his money was gone or that she was a Mord'Sith in their signature red leather. She smiled a fake sweet smile as she walked away.

"Ughh...what an idiot" Cara whispered in disgust out of ear shot brushing at her leathers as if wiping his dirtiness off her. She put the stolen coin bag along with where her own and Kahlan's gift was.

* * *

><p>When Cara reached the inn and went to their rooms, she found them all packed and ready to go continue on their journey. She handed the wizard the bag of herbs and tea leaves. She picked up her pack from the floor and put the two coin bags in there along with the gift, she looked up at Kahlan to see if she saw but she didn't, she was adjusting her pack on her back. Kahlan looks up and sees Cara staring at her. They exchange a quick smile and she grabs Cara's hand and squeezes it for a second then lets go which luckily neither Richard or Zedd noticed. Then they all headed down the stairs.<p>

"Let's ask around about the next town, in case we don't have enough herbs for Richard to heal fully" Zedd suggested to them all. They nodded as a crowd began to form around Richard and Kahlan. Zedd and Cara just ignored it and headed to the guy behind the bar.

"Excuse me, but can you tell me where the closes towns or cities around here are?" Zedd asked him politely.

The guy nodded and started telling the information he knew. Cara listened intently with the wizard.

"Leaving so soon, Seeker?" Richard heard people ask in the crowd.

"Yes, I'm afraid so" He said enjoying all the attention he was getting from his fans. Kahlan rolled her eyes and walked out the door. Richard didn't even notice.

Kahlan remembered the locket and key at the jewelry store that she wanted to get Cara. She hurried to the shop hoping it wasn't closed just yet. The shop keeper saw the Mother Confessor run toward his shop just as he was about to close but when she reached the doorway, he let her in.

"Do you still have that locket and key I told you so save for me?" she asked him worried that he wouldn't have it.

"Of course, I do but I only have one left, another costumer came and bought the other one, I hope you don't mind" he assured her although he was concerned he won't have the right one for the Mother Confessor.

"Do you still have the gold one?" she asked in a quick breath, hoping that he did.

He quickly went behind his desk and Kahlan followed. He smiled and quickly pulled out the gold one and saw the Mother Confessor let out a breath of relief.

She held the gold heart locket and key in her palm just as Cara did and asked "how much?" she looked up at the shop keeper.

"100 coins" he said hesitantly. Kahlan nodded understanding that it was real gold.

"Ummm...how about 75 coins?" Kahlan asked in a hopeful voice.

"Mmm...uhmm sure, why not, since you are the Mother Confessor and helped us all in the midlands", he said smiling.

She smiled and said "thanks", taking out her coin bag and counted out the coins by five. She didn't care how much it cost her, she just wanted to make Cara happy with this gift that she got her.

The shop keeper put the gold heart locket and key into a small box very similar to the one he put the silver one in for the Mord'Sith but wrapped a different color bow for the raven haired woman. He was about to say something about the Mord'Sith buying the other locket but stopped himself remembering what the Mord'Sith asked of him before she left.

She saw him about to speak but he didn't so she raised an eyebrow but he only shook his head. She finished counting out the 75 coins.

"Thank you, I'm just honored to have you, the Mother Confessor here at my shop", he smiled and handed her the box wrapped in a bow with the gold locket and key inside, "here you go", he added.

Kahlan grabbed the box with the bow and tucked it away safely in her pack, and left after saying a quick "thank you".

She hurried back just like she hurried to the jewelry shop. When she arrived at the inn, they were all just about to walk out the door and Kahlan joined them.

"Where did you go?" Richard asks taking Kahlan's hand into his. He held her hand but she didn't hold his back.

"Nowhere...just getting some fresh air" she lied and looked back at Cara, just in time to see her look up from her interlocked hand with Richard's. Kahlan thought saw a little bit of jealousy in her eyes but it was soon covered up like all her other emotions.

* * *

><p>It was getting dark but the sun was still high enough to see their surroundings. They walked out of the town walls and Richard pulls out his compass letting go of Kahlan's hand at the process.<p>

"The compass points north" he said loud enough for all four of them to hear, then he puts it away on his belt.

"I'm glad to see you're okay, my boy" Zedd says putting his hand on the back of Richard's shoulder and walking beside him.

"Of course I'm okay, I'm the true seeker! ", he said proudly turning his head to see Zedd's face, "and plus we couldn't waste any more time " Kahlan stepped back and fell in step with the Mord'Sith. Richard, like before, didn't even notice.

Cara grabbed her hand and Kahlan let her fingers intertwine with Cara's. They looked at each other while Kahlan leaned in to give a kiss the blonde. Not wanting to get carried away with the two men walking in front of them, she pulled back, when it started to become more than a quick kiss, Cara was smiling back at her. _She is so beautiful when she smiles, she should do it more often. _They walk hand in hand, smiling. They thought about how the other would react once they surprised each other with the gift they had bought, not knowing what the other was thinking. Cara squeezed Kahlan's hand and they both walked closer to one another not wanting any distance between them.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a couple days since they left the town.

Cara woke up from some shuffling next to her. She sat up on her bedroll and looked over to see Richard walking towards Kahlan's bedroll with a bundle of flowers in one hand and a silky bag in the other. _Oh, today's Kahlan's birthday, _Cara thought to herself. It was still early, so Cara tried to go back to sleep but she couldn't because she wanted to know what Richard had planned for Kahlan and her birthday.

She got and rolled up her bedroll and put it in her pack and motioned with her hand feeling the wooden box that contained the gift she had bought for Kahlan. She went and sat on a log in front of the dead fire pit. She was fixing herself with something to eat as she watched carefully and secretly across their campsite at Richard kneeling beside Kahlan's bedroll.

"Kahlan...Kahlan...Kahlan" Richard tried waking the Mother Confessor with a low, sweet tone in his voice.

"huhh...mmm" Kahlan rolled over and tiredly, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She looked up the figure in front of her, realizing it was Richard.

"Happy birthday!" he shouted happily stealing a quick kiss from Kahlan, Kahlan didn't pull away, she didn't even know what was happening, she was still weary from the lack of sleep the night before she spent with Cara.

Cara gripped her spoon tightly, seeing the seeker and the mother confessor share a kiss. Zedd saw Cara tense, he went over and put a hand on Cara's shoulder and asked "What's wrong?"

Cara slapped Zedd's hand off of her shoulder and said "nothing's wrong" controlling her growing anger giving him the serious face that was always on her face. Zedd helped himself to a bowl of breakfast taking a seat on the same log as Cara but not sitting beside the Mord'Sith, both of them staring intently at Ricard and Kahlan.

"I picked these flowers for you" Richard said putting them in her lap as she sat up.

"Thanks", she dropped a hand to feel the flowers smooth pedals.

"I got you something" he added quickly his hand behind his back, hiding his gift for her.

"What is it?" Kahlan asked with a smile.

Richard pulled his arm from behind his back with the silky bag in his hand and handed it to the dark haired woman. "Open it!" he urged her.

Kahlan opened it and stuck her hand in a grabbed at something and pulled it out. She opened her hand and saw a very beautiful bracelet. Before Kahlan could say a word, Richard pointed at a stone that was attached to the bracelet along with the other petite little things hanging from it and said "this is a good luck charm bracelet" he was smiling and asked "do you like it?" sure that she would say yes.

"yes...it's very beautiful", was all Kahlan manged to say as she thought about how furious he was going to be when he found out what's been happening between her and the Mord'Sith, he's going to be heart broken, she couldn't take this gift.

"What's wrong" the seeker asked as he noticed Kahlan's dazed look.

"Nothing " she said not quite coming back from her daze yet.

"I knew you would like it!" he said smiling taking the bracelet in his hands and said "here I'll put it on for you" he held it so Kahlan could slip her hand through it.

"Thanks" she whispered admiring it on her own wrist.

Richard took the Mother Confessor's hand in his and pulled her up, saying, "let's get some breakfast".

Kahlan's eyes caught Cara's eyes, without breaking the gaze, they sat down across from Zedd and Cara. The Seeker and Confessor started eating as the Mord'Sith and Wizard were finishing up. Kahlan could see anger growing in the blonde's eyes but it was soon covered up like all her other emotions.

"Don't think you can hog the birthday girl today, Richard. I would like some time with her ", Zedd suggested, "I think we all should get some time with her today.

"But I don't want to share her, she's mine" Richard pouted grabbing Kahlan's hand and kissing it.

"I'm going to go freshen up" Cara quickly blurted out and got up. She did not wanting to see the two all lovey dovey in front of her. Before anyone could say anything, she had already disappeared into the trees.

Kahlan got up and went for the woods but was stopped by a hard grip on her wrist. She turned around and saw Richard's hand on her wrist. "Where are you going? I have another surprise for you", Richard said not wanting her to leave his side. They finished up their breakfast slowly.

"Since we're so far away from town, I guess we're just going to have to celebrate your birthday here", Zedd said.

"As long as I get to spend some time with all of you then, I'm fine with that" Kahlan added trying not to be obvious that she wanted to spend her birthday with Cara.

"Well I'm sure we all want to spend time with you, well, except for Cara" Zedd said in a low voice noticing that she meant Cara rather than him or Richard.

"How do you know?" she snapped without realizing it, then saved herself saying, "I mean...uhh yeahh I know that". She looked over at Richard to make sure he didn't notice, Zedd became suspicious, eyeing her weirdly.

Richard was too busy thinking and planning about his and Kahlan's time that they were going to have later. He was so preoccupied, he didn't even know what Zedd and Kahlan were talking about. When she looked over, she just saw him with a big smile on his face.

"What?" the Mother Confessor asked nervously.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking about what a great time we are going to have later" he said smiling even bigger this time.

"Kahlan, I think it's about my time with you" Zedd said smiling at Richard, "come, I want to show you something", Zedd motioned into the forest.

* * *

><p>They walked into a big clearing in the forest and Zedd had a heavy bronze metal thing in his hand.<p>

"-magic?" was all she heard Zedd said.

"huh?" Kahlan said coming out of her daze thinking about Cara.

"What has been up with you lately?" Zedd asked knowing that if he took a wild guess, he had a pretty good idea what's or rather whom has been on her mind lately.

"Nothing...what did you want to show me?" she asked paying full attention to the Wizard this time.

Zedd handed Kahlan the bronze metal, Kahlan's hand dropped as she felt the heaviness weighing down in her hand.

"This is an amulet and it's very powerful, so be careful" he warned her, "put it on".

The mother confessor put on the heavy bronze amulet with an emerald in the middle of it. As soon as it was around her neck, she felt a powerful surge of power go through her.

"What is this?" she motioned to the amulet.

"It gives the beholder some of the most powerful kind of magic" he said.

"I can't take this, it must be very precious to you, and I-"

"No, no, take it, I don't need it, after all, I am a Wizard of the First Order", Zedd reassured Kahlan, "well let's not waste any more time, try something".

Kahlan smiled and put her arms and hands out and out of nowhere fire came shooting out her palms.

"Whoa" she gasped out, amazed at what just happened.

As Kahlan was exploring her new magical powers, Zedd couldn't help but ask, "So what is going on between you and Cara?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" she said a little too quickly and immediately stopped what she was doing, surprised at his question.

"Kahlan" the Wizard sighed, "you don't have to lie to me, I can see something is going on".

"Is it that obvious?" Kahlan sighed in defeat.

"To me but maybe not to Richard"

"I don't want to hurt him, but I lo-like -" Kahlan was interupted by a rustling in the bushes a few feet away from them.

Ricahrd jumped out and said "you love...?" hearing Kahlan's almost say love.

"uhh..." was all the raven haired woman could managed to say.

"The amulet I gave her" Zedd finished the sentence for her, as the seeker recognized it from around her neck.

"Is it my turn yet with this lovely lady here?" he asked Zedd with his sweet talk to Kahlan.

"Be patient, my boy, you just had her not even 25 minutes ago but I guess you can take her for now"

"Thank-you the amulet, I love it, I really do" Kahlan said to Zedd, while being pulled away by the strong arm of the Seeker's.

"You're welcome, and Happy Birthday" Zedd said knowing that her thank you was for the gift he got her but also for not saying anything about her and Cara to Richard.

* * *

><p>"So what does the amulet do, I think I've seen it before" Richard asked as they were both making their way to their campsite.<p>

"It gives me magical powers when I wear it" she told him.

"Ohh, that's amazing" he said smiling at her.

After a few long strides, they made it back to camp, Kahlan hoped that Cara was there, but was disappointed when she was nowhere in sight.

It was about to get dark but the fire in the fireplace gave them enough light.

"Do you hear that?" Richard said cupping his hand to his ear.

"Hear what?" Kahlan said confused not hearing anything.

"Carefully listen to what the wind is carrying" he said in a hushed voice.

Kahlan heard the wind coming and listened very closely, she heard a rhythmic hum. She smiled as Richard offered a hand saying, "May I have this dance?"

Kahlan put her hand on Richard's and he pulled her in close for a dance. She didn't like how close Richard pulled her to himself. They began dancing, and she began to slowly pull away until she was at a comfortable distance, luckily Richard didn't notice. She put one hand on his shoulder and one hand in his hand and his other hand on her waist.

"Nice bracelet, I wonder who gave it to you" he teased, noticing the bracelet he had given her earlier.

She wasn't really into this with Richard but she couldn't break his heart, not after he got her this beautiful bracelet, so she says "mmm, a pretty handsome man, but I forget his name, I think he might be the Seeker" with a half smile, she didn't really want to tease back but she didn't want him to suspect that she wasn't into him anymore yet. So she had to, for now though, but she was going to tell him sooner or later about Cara and her. Richard's smile widened even more.

They danced for a couple long moments, Kahlan wasn't enjoying it as much as Richard was though. Kahlan relaxed a bit, listening to the hums blowing in the winds, wondering how the Seeker did it.

"So how did you get the music?" she asked as another gust of wind blew with rhythmic beats.

"Mmh, let's just say I had a lil help from Zedd", he smiled sweetly.

"Where's Zedd and Cara anyway?" she asked more concerned about the Mord'Sith. She hadn't even seen her since this morning.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you safe, I'm here for you" he leaned his head down and tried to kiss the mother confessor but she pulled her head away and out of Richard's arms. Richard face grew confused.

* * *

><p>Cara was in the forest collecting her thoughts together and pulling herself together and preparing what she planned for Kahlan's birthday. She was heading back to the campsite to go get the dark haired woman.<p>

She did not want to feel jealous, she hated that feeling, even though she had only experienced it a few times, she hated it so much. All these feeling were new to her, and it was all thanks to the Mother Confessor that she feels the way she does. But I can't blame Kahlan for feeling the way I do, cause I lo- Cara's thought was interrupted by what caught her sight when she was just about to step into the campsite.

She could feel the jealousy and a bit of anger rising up in her again from earlier this morning. As she stood there behind a tree watching Richard's hands all over Kahlan's body as they danced and their close proximity. Cara saw their mouths moving but she couldn't hear what they were saying because she was too far away and they were speaking too low for her to hear.

As soon as she saw Richard lean down for a kiss, Cara raged in anger and her hands turning into tight balls of fists. Before the seeker's lips touched the Mother Confessor's though, she had pulled away and out of his reach. Cara calmed down a bit after seeing Kahlan pull away and it put a smirk on the Mord'Sith's face without her even realizing.

Before anything else could happen, she called out loudly so they all could hear her over the distance "Time's up, Seeker" as she stepped out into the campsite "it's my turn with her", she was already by Kahlan's side when she finished her sentence.

Kahlan smiled at Cara relieved that she had just shown up at the perfect time and happy to see that she was okay. Before anything else could be said, Cara grabbed Kahlan's hand and said "let's go". Kahlan willing went with Cara and disappeared into the forest leaving Richard behind just standing there confused out of his mind.

After a long moment, Zedd appeared and saw Richard sitting by the fire. He sighs, then goes and sits with Richard by the fire.

* * *

><p>Kahlan's stilling smiling as she moves her hand slightly so her fingers intertwined with Cara's. Cara smiles and gives her a light squeeze, Cara smiled and Kahlan gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.<p>

"So, where have you been?" Kahlan asks curiously, wondering if she had seen Richard trying to kiss her.

"Does it really matter?" Cara said plainly, as her smile disappeared slowly.

"Yes! Why wouldn't it matter?" she said in disbelief "I was worried about you all day"

"You were?" she said not believing her.

"Yeah, I was, but you can't just walk out like that and not return for the whole entire day and not even tell anyone where you're going" she snapped, her worry overflowing into her tone of voice.

"Well, it's not like anybody even cared" Cara said turning her head so the Mother Confessor couldn't see her face.

"Did you just not hear me?" Kahlan says, pulling the Mord'Sith to face her, "I care Cara!"

"Oh, so you do care?" Cara teased while putting her hands of Kahlan's hips and pulling her in close, resting her forehead against the other woman's. Noticing the blonde was teasing her, she pressed her lips against the Mord'Sith's.

"You know how much I hate you right now?" Kahlan said smiling in a whisper their lips inches apart, as she pushed the other woman's back against a tree. She didn't like to be teased when she was worried sick. Kahlan leaned her forehead against Cara's and pulled her in tighter in her grip.

"Oh, so you hate me now?" Cara teased again, "Well, if you hate me so much, then maybe I shouldn't kiss you ", Kahlan could smell the sweetness in her breath.

Cara moved her lips closer to Kahlan's until there was a mere millimeter of space, waiting for the woman to pressed her lips to her own. A smile breaks out on Kahlna's face as she moved her lips to kiss the blonde but as she was moving closer, she saw a smile form on the blonde's lips and in half a second, the blonde pulled out of her tight hold and ran down the dirt road.

"I don't like it when you tease me when I was worried sick about you" she yelled but not too loudly, while running after the blonde.

It was dark and she couldn't see a thing. But in the near distance, she could see bright lights coming through the trees. When she got there, Cara was nowhere in sight but what caught her eye were the millions of night wisps out glowing everywhere her eyes went. She was amazed, little blue balls of light was just floating all around.

"You like?" She heard someone whisper in her right ear, Kahlan gasped, "Happy Birthday" she felt a tongue take a lick at her ear lobe.

She turned around quickly and grabbed the Mord'Sith holding her close, not letting her go this time.

"It looks so amazing" she breathed out, "but how did you get all them over here, they're not in this area of the forest".

"I got my ways" Cara said smirking as she pulling Kahlan's hand to go sit on a big rock by a cliff that half overlooked a lake.

Cara leaned on a bump that came out of the big boulder they were on while, Kahlan leaned her body halfway on to Cara's and rested her head on the blonde's shoulder. Cara's arms snaked around her waist and held the Mother Confessor tightly.

All of a sudden the night wisps were all chirping at the same time but they couldn't make out what they were say, all they were able to hear was "...They're cute...They're so beautiful…They're going to last a long time...They look perfect together..." which put huge smiles on both their faces.

"Do you hear that?" the Mother Confessor whispered as she looked up at the Mord'Sith and gave her a kiss on her neck.

"Mhm, I just hope they're all gonna be true, especially the part where we're going to be together forever" Cara smirked and her arms tightened more around Kahlan.

"You wanna know something?" Kahlan asked softly, her hands on the blonde's thighs making circles with her tumbs.

"What?" she could feel the other woman's touch through her leathers.

She sat up and looked directly into Cara's beautiful emerald eyes and said, "I like you…a lot" in a whisper. Cara's hand gazed up Kahlan's back and rested on her neck pulling the Mother Confessor in for a kiss, as they heard the chirping growing louder. Their lips crashed into one another's. Cara licked Kahlan's bottom lip and silently asking for permission for her tongue to enter the other woman's mouth. Kahlan granted her permission and lightly sucked Cara's tongue which sent chills down her spine. Their tongues danced together. Cara ended the passionate kiss and rested her forehead against Kahlan's.

"I like you a lot too" she whispered before leaning in again to lightly b`rush her lips against Kahlan's as the darker haired woman let out a chuckle.

A second later, a wisp drifted down beside Cara, and whispered in her ear, "Ahhuh, so my mother was right! You do care for Kahlan! hehehe". A smile crept on to Cara's face after she heard the night wisp's words. She lightly waved the wisp away but it somewhat hit the wisp hard.

Cara placed a small kiss on top of Kahlan's head and felt the Mother Confessor sink into her body at her kiss. Kahlan couldn't hear what the wisp had said to Cara but she heard its little giggle at the end which put a small smile on her lips.

The night wisp floated in front of both women and started chirping louder, "that hurt! you're lucky we came here with you to surprise Kahlan for her birthday" as it whined and complained. "You better not hit me again or we won't collaborate with you", it threaten Cara.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah" Cara said a little annoyed already as she poked the wisp with her finger making it fall back a little.

"Hey!" it chirped louder than before.

Kahlan chuckled and stopped the little blue light by catching it in her hands as it was about to shoot itself at Cara's face.

"Hey, calm down, I'm sorry about Cara, but I don't want you guys to start a fight, so calm down, please?" Kahlan said into her hands that were cupped around the night wisp.

"Okay, fine but I'm only doing it for you" it said to Kahlan, "but I want her to apologize".

"Mord'siths' don't apologize" Cara said emotionless. She sighed as she tried to focus on the distance in the dark fog as her arms tightened around the Mother Confessor.

"Ha, yeah and Mord'Siths' don't like anybody 'a lot' " another night wisp said jokingly as it drifted down to them.

"Go away", Cara's annoyance slipping through into her voice and she waved them away once more. Cara could feel Kahlan's body shaking but when she looked down, she found the black-haired woman laughing silently, trying to contain her laughter.

"I'm pretty sure if you can like someone a lot, then I'm pretty sure you can apologize" it chirped as the other one in Kahlan's hands flew out to in front of the blonde's face.

Cara went silent for a long moment. All that was going through her head was _What is wrong with me? I'm a mord'sith, I shouldn't be feeling any form of love, jealousy, hurt and all the other emotions that come along with it. What is wrong with me? Mord'siths' shouldn't, they can't feel this way..._ She was brought out of her daze by crystal blue eyes that stared right through into her eyes and a "mmhm" of chirping of a night wisps. Realizing that the Mother Confessor could look right through her and know what she was thinking. She did her best to try to cover her emotions and what she was thinking.

"Okay, fine! I-I'm sorry…okay? You happy now?" she apologized to the little night wisp.

* * *

><p>They got u to their feet, hand in hand. They walked up to the edge of the cliff of the boulder and at that moment, they both saw something flying through the sky. They both look up and saw a blue flame fly across the sky with a white glowing trail disappearing within seconds. But before it could vanish, they simultaneously closed their eyes and each made their wish. They opened their eyes and the shooting star faded away.<p>

"Whatchu wish for?" Kahlan asked after a second of silence.

Cara pulled her in close and whispered, "I can't say or..."

"Or it won't come true" Kahlan finished for her.

Cara smirked and kissed her on the forehead before Kahlan said, "I want my wish to come true even though it kind of already is true".

"Me too" the blonde said, arching an eyebrow, knowing that if they guessed each other's wish, they would probably get it some-what right.

"Let's go swimming" Cara said walking out of the other woman's arms and to the very edge of the cliff that overlooked the lake.

"Hahaha" Kahlan laughed sarcasticly, "and where do you suppose we go swimming?"

"Here" the Mord'Sith said and without another word, she took a big leap, jumping forward off the cliff and into mid-air.

"Cara, No!" the black-haired woman screamed running to where her lover was seconds before.

She looked over the cliff as she heard a big splash of water and saw where she had landed, but not the person. She heard the night wisps gasped as then launched themselves just above the lake's water to find Cara but she was nowhere to be seen.

Maybe she's still under the water, Kahlan thought, running down the big boulder all the while saying her name, "Cara...Cara...Cara".

When she reached the lakeside in just a couple of seconds and didn't see anything at the surface if the water that was so well illuminated by the wisp's blue glow. She looked up seeing the figure approach her. Through the night wisp's lights, she could see Cara's face that had a big smile on her face. Kahlan couldn't help but smile too wondering how silly she must of looked with a panic stricken expression.

"It's not funny" Kahlan said, even though she couldn't help but laugh the tiniest bit, "You could've gotten hurt!". The blonde pressed a light kiss to the dark haired woman's lips.

Cara starts removing her wet red leather, never breaking the eye contact. Within a few seconds, she was naked, still kneeling in front of the Mother Confessor. She puts her hands on Kahlan's body and slowly slides them up but then slides them back down along with her white dress. Kahlan's body was half naked, when Cara wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her close, their naked breasts pressed against each other's and Cara presses her lips to Kahlan's again. The Mother Confessor stepped out of her dress as she was being spun around.

Now Cara walking was forward, and Kahlan walking backwards into the lake. As they steeped further in the lake, the water rose around them. Cara pressed her lips against Kahlan's once more before placing Kahlan against a rock in the middle of the lake. The lake's cold water was just above their nipples.

It was dead silent until Kahlan was whispering sweet nothings into the blonde's ear and sealed her words with a passionate kiss with their tongues dancing in each other's mouths. Their nipples were growing hard from the growing arousal and the cold crisp air.

Kahlan swirled around, pushing Cara against the rock that she was just leaning on and taking the Mord'Sith's old position. She pressed her hips to the other woman's and their breasts once again pressed together. They could feel the other's hard nipples against their skin, and hear the night wisps snickering but they didn't care.

While they were still kissing, Kahlan's hands travels down the sides of the blonde's body, stopping at her waist and giving it a light squeeze before continuing down her thigh. She stopped mid-thigh and her hands started to travel up on the inside of her thigh this time, their hips slightly parted to allow her hand to pass. Breaking their kiss but never breaking their eye contact, Kahlan's hand reached its destination. Cara's breathing quickened.

The night wisps not paying any attention to them because they did not want to see the Mother Confessor and the Mord'Sith getting it on, but some were enjoying the show.

Kahlan started to slowly rub in a circular motion, Cara pulled her closer, forehead to forehead, breast to breast, stomach to stomach and their legs tangled with one another under the water. Their hips as close as possible but still allowing her hand to move. Just as she was about to enter a finger in her, they heard a shuffling in the bushes by the lake all of a sudden.

All the chirping from all the night wisps went silent in a matter of seconds along with Kahlan and Cara. The shuffling started again out of nowhere and they heard a few night wisps say "I saw something white!"

Cara grunted and stomped up shore, wanting to kill whatever or whoever disturbed them. Kahlan walked up shore smiling at the blonde's reaction, whiling the chirping increased as the night wisps panicked.

"It's okay, maybe we can continue later" she managed to say while the both of them got fully dressed in a matter of seconds. Cara smirked which the Mother Confessor saw and she ran into the forest chasing after whatever caused the interruption. Before Kahlan turned and followed into the forest, "I'm sorry, but I guess you guys have to go, but thanks for coming though" she breathed out with half a smile.

"It's okay, no problem, it was fun, Happy Birthday, bye, see ya later" ,they chirped as she ran into the forest. Kahlan smiled and ran after Cara.

* * *

><p>Cara ran as fast as she could, following the shuffling she heard. Kahlan couldn't see a thing in the forest, it was pitch black dark. She was running but then tripped on a deceased log and fell to the dirt ground.<p>

"Oww!"she was okay, she needed to get going, so she sprang to her feet but as soon as she was up, her head hit an overhanging branch that was about the same size as the dead log on the ground that she had tripped on. "Owww!" She got up slowly this time and ran to where she heard footsteps last. She felt something dripping from her forehead down the side of her face, then a little sting followed it. She wiped the liquid from her forehead and looked at her hand. Her face turned to shock as she realized it was blood.

Not paying any attention to the road in front of her, she hit something hard and stumbled back a few steps realizing it was Cara who she bumped into. Kahlan realized they were about two feet away from the campsite hidden by a few low trees. She followed Cara's gaze into the camp and at that second, she saw Zedd running into his bedroll out of breath and lying there like nothing happened.

"I bet that was who interrupted us" she whispered to herself but then Cara realized that the Mother Confessor was behind her when she spoke.

She turned and her face expression became soft and concerned. She came forward with her arms out, while she watched the other woman trying to wipe away the blood.

"What happened?" Cara asked with a concerned voice holding Kahlan, trying to help her to their campsite.

"I tripped on a log and fell, then hit my head on a pretty big branch" she said as she was settled down by the fire that was still lit.

Richard was asleep, beside Zedd who was pretending to sleep.

Cara smiled nodding her head as she went to go get some water by the packs. She came back with some water, a towel and some bandages. Cara started wiping the blood that was dripping. The towel was half soaked with blood, when Kahlan stopped bleeding. Cara wet the other half of the towel where there was no blood and started wiping the dry blood off as Kahlan removed the amulet she for from Zedd and then the bracelet she got from Richard.

She grunted in pain as the blonde got close to the cut with the wet towel. Cara's lips turned up into a small smile.

Zedd opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Richard snoring in his face, he looked over Richard's sleeping body and saw Cara's half smile as she wiped away at something on Kahlan's face. He was quite surprised to see a smile that he only ever saw once on Cara's face.

"You need to be more careful" Cara teased with a full smile on her face, which put a smile on Kahlan's face even though she had an open cut on her forehead that stung.

"Shut up " Kahlan laughed out just as Cara finished wiping off all the dry blood. The blonde smiled as she kissed the Mother Confessor on the forehead on the opposite side of her cut. Kahlan couldn't help but stare at the blonde's beautiful face in front of her as she starting to do the bandaging. She had never seen the Mord'Sith with so much care and concern.

Cara noticed and an amused smile spread across her face as she asked "Where did you get those?" as she motioned to the bracelet and amulet beside them.

"Richard gave me the bracelet and Zedd gave me the amulet" Kahlan said no longer staring at her anymore but the jewelry on the floor and her finger traced the designs and patterns on them.

"What do they do?" she asked curiously.

"Well, the amulet gives me magical powers", she grunted in pain again, Cara gave a quick sorry, "and the bracelet gives me good luck" she finished as Cara also finished her bandaging.

Cara kissed the white square patch on Kahlan's forehead, "Better?" she asked. The darker haired woman only gave a light smile and nodded, and leaned in for a kiss on her lips that lasted about a few second.

And with that, Zedd closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep. He saw everything he needed to see. He wasn't that surprised, he knew something was going on between them. What he saw just confirmed that his guess was right. Richard was slow, the old wizard doubted that he even had the slightest hint about them. Then Zedd fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

* * *

><p>They didn't even know Zedd was just then watching them, Cara was too preoccupied with tending to Kahlan's cut and Kahlan was too preoccupied giving gazing at Cara and her caring nature while giving her a loving smile. They hadn't forgotten about the earlier incident, they knew it was Zedd that interrupted them. Cara wanted to make sure he wouldn't say or do anything about it.<p>

She got up and started toward the wizard's bedroll but was stopped by a strong grip at her wrist, she looked down and saw Kahlan who said "Don't worry, he..." she motioned to Zedd, "won't say or do anything, I trust him".

"Fine...then I'll deal with him in the morning" ,she said giving into the Mother Confessor.

The blonde sat down beside her and after a silent moment, she said, "I got something for you", forgetting about it last night from all the events that happened.

"What did you get me?" she asked sweetly with a sweet smile as she thought about the heart locket she had gotten for Cara.

"I'll go get it" Cara said getting up to go to her pack. She stuck her hand in and felt for the two coin bags. As she did so, she looked over and saw Kahlan pulling out her bedroll and rolled it out by the fire. She came over and grabbed Cara's bedroll and rolled it out beside her own.

Cara smiled as she finally felt the coin bags and moved her hand to the side of them to where she had put that heart locket that she bought for Kahlan. Her fingertip felt the wooden box that held it and she grabbed it. She turned and saw Kahlan sitting on her bedroll, looking at her, trying to keep her eyes open.

"_Gawd she is cute", _Cara didn't know she said those long forgotten words out loud until Kahlan smiled sweetly up at her. _Shit_ Cara thought, and laughed it off inside.

The Mother Confessor was fighting her eyes from closing, it had been a long day. When she saw that oh so familiar box in the Mord'Sith's hand, she grew excited, and grew more awake, or so she thought.

"Here" Cara said, just as she was about to place the gift in the other woman's palm, she fell laying on her bedroll fast asleep. Cara could help but laugh. "I'll just give it to you later then", she said to the sleeping Mother Confessor and went to go put it back in in her pack.

Cara went back to her bedroll which was right next to Kahlan. She laid down facing the other sleep woman and shuffled closer to her bedroll and draping an arm over the darker haired woman's waist. Kahlan unconsciously pulled her in closer, and together, they fell into a deep slumber in each other's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Kahlan and Cara managed to sleep together the past few nights without getting caught. Every time, they parted just before dawn, just before everyone else woke and with a light gentle kiss.

It was just about dawn. Kahlan and Cara were up, but they stayed in their bedrolls for a few long moments trying to enjoy the time they had before they had to part. Zedd was woken up by fits of laughter, he looked over to the area he heard it coming from and his eyes widened. He saw Cara straddled on top of Kahlan, and Cara bending down to kiss Kahlan.

All of a sudden Richard was moving lazily as he was about to wake. Zedd quickly got up and cleared his throat to warn the two love birds by the fire pit. Cara looked back with a deadly glare and Kahlan looked up in alarm as their kiss was broken. As soon as they looked back at their interruption, Richard sat up on his bedroll; his yawn was thick with sleep as he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

Cara dismounted the Mother Confessor as quickly as she could, grabbing her bedroll beside the woman that was under her and was by her pack in just a few quiet seconds. The blonde got off her so quickly that Kahlan didn't even know what was happening that moment. Her eyes finally focused, her attention went to Richard who was looking back at her with a smile on his face.

She gave him a fake small smile as he asked, "What are doing?" he chuckled, "why are you on your bedroll like that?". The Mother Confessor was lying down, her ass to ground, her elbows was lifting her upper body up and her legs were spread open with her knees up that were to support Cara's ass with her heels dug into the dirt. Her white dress dipped just low enough between her legs to cover her you-know-what that was also covered by her undergarments. She risked a glance at the other woman in red leather. She had her back turned, putting her bedroll in her pack after rolling it up quickly.

Looking back at Richard, she said, "nothing", she got out of that position and onto her feet. She gave him another little smile, so he wouldn't get any ideas what she had been doing.

What Cara did wasn't any better, she had a clean towel and a bar of soap in one hand and as she passes Kahlan, she subtlety tugged on the edge of her white dress and said "let's go freshen up ", in a low enough voice, her words and actions were only noticed by Kahlan.

Kahlan just says, "we're going to go freshen up", to Richard and Zedd who were still sitting on their bedrolls. She turns around and heads toward the forest line to where Cara had disappeared through.

Richard and Zedd just sit there and watch Cara first disappear into the forest and then Kahlan. Richard's face turns into confusion and the only thing on his mind was, _since when did Cara, a Mord'Sith want Kahlan, a Mother Confessor as company? And to think Cara wanted to go alone, like always and Kahlan too, they've both been acting very weird lately too... _Richard was brought out of his thoughts by a warm hand on his shoulder. Richard cutting off his grandfather asked, "do you think they've been acting very weird lately?" with a serious face this time.

"Maybe it's just a girl thing, you know, their time of the month" Zedd tried to suggest to him not wanting to lie but had to because it wasn't his place to tell Richard about Kahlan and Cara's 'relationship'.

They both got up and sat by the dead fire pit waiting for the two women. They both ate their breakfast in silence.

* * *

><p>As soon as Kahlan and Cara were out of Richard's and Zedd's sight in the forest, Cara slide her hand into the Mother Confessor's and their fingers intertwined. Kahlan smiles and leans over to the side to plant a sweet kiss on the Mord'sith's Cheek which caused Cara's lips to curve up into a slight smile.<p>

"You know you just made it so obvious that something was going on between us to Richard and I know that Zedd knows something's up" Kahlan said in smile.

"The Wizard knows, doesn't he?" Cara's asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, he was asking about what was going on between you and me the other day", the Mother Confessor replied.

"Yeah?...and what exactly is going on between you and me?" the blonde teased with an amused face expression.

Kahlan squeezed her hand more tightly pulling the Mord'Sith back to face her. Kahlan saw the teasing smile on Cara's face and her smile grew even bigger.

"Well, I believe that that we're having a hot and steamy romance like affair", she said trying to sound suggestive just before leaning in and pressing her lips to Cara's.

Cara pulled back just before the Mother Confessor's lips were about to touch her own and said, "is that so? You-" she was cut off by Kahlan's urgency to kiss her.

"Mmhhmm", Cara moaned into the other woman's mouth. Kahlan didn't allow her to say another word, she pushed her against a tree and pressed her body on Cara's making both of them groan with desire. Their hand's exploring every inch of each other's bodies. Cara took hold of Kahlan's waist and flipped her against the tree, never putting space between their bodies and never breaking the kiss. Kahlan moaned as their tongues fondled in each other's mouths.

Their backs hit every tree possible as they unknowingly made their way up the big boulder and lake where they had spent on the raven haired woman's birthday day. Kahlan on her back, Cara straddled her like she had earlier before they got disturbed.

"Bout time we get our alone time", Cara breathed, her lips ghosting around Kahlan's neck. She could feel the warm breath on her neck along with the sweet little kisses that came along with it. Their lips crashed together. Kahlan took Cara's bottom lip and pulls it between hers eliciting a quiet groan from the Mord'Sith. As the blonde slowly licked the Mother Confessor's lower lip, she was immediately granted access which made her smirk.

The dark haired woman's hands were holding tightly on to the woman's waist above her. Their kisses were soon turning into a make-out session and becoming very heated. Both women were growing hot. Their tongues fighting for dominance as their hands began to roam.

"Cara.." she said breathily when they broke apart from the kiss for much needed air. The blonde went to kiss her again and when she tried to deepen it, Kahlan pulled away saying, "Cara" again but this time firmer. Cara just kissed down her jaw and was about to press a kiss to her neck when Kahlan's hands were on her shoulders pushing her back slightly.

Cara looked down to the Mother Confessor's eyes and was met with eyes full of desire and she was sure hers mirrored the same look. "I don't want our first time to be on the dirt ground" Kahlan whispered. The blonde just slightly pouted but nodded in understanding.

Cara leaned down to capture her lips with her own, but just as their kiss was about to deepen, they heard a noise in the trees a few meters from where they laid. Cara pulled back and stared into to forest, trying to catch any form of movement. Kahlan grunted in protest.

"Kahlan!" they heard a shout coming from the forest.

"Kahlan" they heard again but closer and recognizing it was Richard's voice.

Cara looked back into the Mother Confessor's eyes, they slowly turned from lust to urgent. Cara quickly got up from straddling Kahlan and and quickly stripped off her clothes and made a big leap into mid-air off the little cliff and...SPLASH, she hit the lake. Kahlan didn't have time to marvel at the beauty in front of her before it disappeared but she gathered the Mord'Sith's red leather and quickly but carefully climbed down the big boulder and went to the lake's edge pretending to wash up.

The voice called again but this time his figure appeared through the forest line. Kahlan's eyes shot up in alert hoping that he wouldn't see or suspect anything. Cara resurfaced and was bathing herself.

Richard smiled and walked forward, "you forgot your towel, so I came to give it to you", he came closer, he leaned in for a kiss from Kahlan but Kahlan stepped back, making Richrd miss and almost stumbling forward into the lake.

"I'm sorry, RIchard but there's something we need to talk about" Kahlan cut in before he could say anything about what just happened, she grabbed his arm and tugged him to the forest edge where he emerged to get some privacy not that she minded if Cara was there or not.

Not saying a word, Kahlan continued "I know that we planned to have a life and family together after saving the world or quest for the Stone of Tears, but..." she paused for a second, taking a deep breath and sighed, "...but there's someone else and-"

"What do you mean someone else!", Richard yelled out at her with anger clearly growing in his voice. He dropped the towel that was in his hands.

"Well, I..I mean I'm...I-My feelings have changed from when we first started the quest" Kahlan hesitated, unsure whether or not she wanted to see him like this, when he was hurt, angry and not himself.

All of a sudden there was a sudden down pour of rain, heavily falling and hitting their surroundings with such force, you could hear a thud from each rain drop as it hit the ground.

"Who is he?!" Richard demanded, fire was burning in his eyes. "I swear to the creator, whoever he is, I swear, I will kill him".

"Ricahrd..." Kahlan started sympathetically, but was cut off by Cara who was running toward them in her naked body covered only with a towel.

"Stop chit-chatting, and let's get out of this rain. The faster we can get to the next town, the faster we can get out of this rain...Come on!" Cara practically yelled, so she could heard over the loud heavy rain.

Cara went to go grab her red leathers on the floor a few steps away. Kahlan couldn't help but stare at the blonde's perfect skin toned body with her luscious curves, even if it was covered by a towel. She was snapped out of her reverie by a loud roaring voice.

"This conversation..." Kahlan looked up at Ricahrd, his eyed was full of both anger and hurt, "...is not over!" and with that Ricahrd was gone through the forest in the direction of their camp. She bent over and picked up her towel that Richard dropped on the ground.

She slowly turned around and found the Mord'Sith trying to put on her leathers as quickly as she could. They walked in the forest where the tall dense trees covered them that not as much rain could fall on them. She walked over and helped her with her lacings. Cara smiled, but Kahlan could only return a small smile. She would have to watch and be very careful of not to show her affection toward Kahlan until the next few days, until Kahlan tells RIchard the rest.

"It's okay" Cara gave her a small kiss on the cheek when the Mother Confessor was done with her lacings "come here..." she opened her arms and pulled her into a loving embrace, "everything's going to be okay" she whispered into her ear and she felt Kahlan smile against her skin. Even though Kahlan felt terrible about what happened between Richard and her, she couldn't help bubt smile at Cara's caring nature. "It's going to be okay" she whispered again, placing another small kiss on her forehead, and the dark haired woman couldn't help but believe the Mord'Sith when she said it was going to be okay.

"Now let's get out of this rain before the both of us get a cold" Cara lightly joked and Kahlan nodded slightly coming out of the embrace. They took each other's hands into their own and ran through the forest toward their camp where Richard and Zedd must've been waiting.

* * *

><p>The town must've been close, for they had ran all the way without stop, trying to get out of the rain and the thunderlightning. They had finally made it to the next town just before nightfall.

"Can we please have two rooms and some warm baths?" Richard asked the innkeeper with hast.

He nodded, "You, go immediately and get two rooms and hot baths", he ordered one of the servants.

"How much?", Richard asked pulling out his coin pouch.

"Oh no, I will not charge you, Seeker" the innkeeper found it necessary to use Richard's title.

"Thank-you" and with that, they followed the servant upstairs to their rooms. When they entered, the hot baths were already prepared.

As soon as they were alone with the door closed, Cara had Kahlan pinned to the door. She had pinned her arms on either side of her head against the door and pressed her body against the other woman. The blonde gave her a smirk before leaning in and connecting their lips.

Somehow, not even 30 seconds later, the blonde had Kahlan's legs tightly wrapped around her waist and she's still pressed against the door and their still attacking the other's lips with their own. Kahlan had he arms wrapped around the Mord'Sith's neck and the Mord'Sith had her hands on the dark haired woman's ass.

"I think we should take a bath first before we do anything else" Kahlan said, trembling as Cara's cold hand trailed onto her thighs and then to her inner-thighs.

Cara smiled and pulled her to where the hot bath was waiting for them both. They began undressing each other. Never disconnecting their lips or changing their position, Cara lightly pulled off Kahlan's white dress, first pulling it down to have the Mother Confessor pull her arms out of the wholes and when it bunched at her waist, she let go of her legs from around the blonde's waist and the blonde held tightly to the other woman's waist while the dress slipped off her legs and the dark haired woman's legs were back around the other's waist. Kahlan then blindly reached and undid the laces to Cara's red leathers, and when her leathers pooled at her feet, she stepped out of them. They slowly took off their under garments, tossing them aside and marveling at the other's smooth skin.

Cara then proceeded to get in the bath tub, her back leaning against the side of the silverish gold colored tub, with Kahlan straddling her, one leg on either side of her thighs. Their kisses only stopped when air was needed. The water was just an inch above her nipples. It was getting really hot and the warm water in the bath wasn't helping at all. Kahlan began to rub herself on the blonde's stomach, letting out a small moan when they broke for air.

A big smile was growing on the Mord'Sith's face as she stilled Kahlan's bucking hips. The other woman leaned her head down so it rested against the blonde's shoulder and couldn't help the blush that crept onto her face.

"You know, we aren't going to get much bathing done if you're going to try and seduce me" Cara said as an amused smile formed on her lips.

Kahlan chuckled softly, Cara could feel her shaking softly in her arms and kissed the top of the black-haired woman's head.

"Yes, well I know that you would, oh so rather, be seduced by me, rather than bathe without me touching you at all", Kahlan couldn't help but tease the Mord'Sith back.

"I may smell like a dead cow, but admit it, Confessor, you like my smell!" Cara said pulling Kahlan impossibly closer to her body.

"I like your sweet flowery vanilla smell, not your fighting and sweating for a couple days without bathing smelling like a dead animal smell!" Kahlan laughed as she pulled herself out of the blonde's tight embrace and moves back until her back hit the other side of the metal tub.

Cara gets onto her hands and knees and crawls to Kahlan slowly only taking one and a half steps, the bath tub was small, smiling her seductive smile, the blonde presses her lips to Kahlan's. She tries to pull her in close again but was stopped by a hand on her chest.

"Mmh ...mmh...mmh...not until you bathe thoroughly!", her other hand offering Cara the bar of soap.

Cara silently protested, so Kahlan took the bar of soap back and said, "Okay, fine, I'll help you with the soaping".

"I know you like to have your hands on my body" Cara said seductively with a smirk on her face. Cara turned around to see a blush rise on the other woman's cheeks.

"Shut up" Kahlan said playfully, not denying it, knowing that it was so true.

Cara could feel the bar of soap go from one side of her body to the other, going lower with each side-to-side motion, until it got to her waist and she felt arms snaked around to the front of the her body.

Kahlan pressed her front against the blonde's back. Cara's breath caught at the intimate contact, she watched as Kahlan's hand rubbing over the soap a few times to get her hand more soapier. Kahlan dropped the soap and put her hands on Cara's shoulder, sliding down her front, stopping at her breasts.

The Mother Confessor hesitated before running her hands around and over her boobs and felt how hard her nipples were, Cara's breath quickened, Kahlan noticed this and smirked. Suddenly Kahlan takes her nipple in between her fingers and gave it a little squeeze and pulls on them slightly. Cara whimpers, the woman behind her now nibbling on her earlobe but still playing with her nipples. She closes her eyes letting the pleasure come to her.

Cara's heart beat quicken, as one hand remained on her boob and the other slowly sliding down her perfect flat stomach as the mother confessor trailed kisses down the blonde's neck to the end of her shoulder.

But before Kahlan's hand could reached Cara's core, the blonde jumped back and spun around and grabbed her hands holding them still. She did it so quick that Kahlan didn't even know what happened.

"Uh uhuhh" Cara chided, shaking her finger side to side, "not until we're both bathed and clean". Kahlan let out a laugh before grabbing her wagging finger and giving that hand a kiss. They raced to finish bathing so they could get to more 'important things'.

Kahlan finished first, she quickly dried off with a towel and went to the main room where the bed was. Cara, who was distracted the whole time by the other woman's body, lost. Cara quickly dried off and followed into the other room.

Candles were lit and it dimly lit the room up, making it into a more romantic setting. After the blonde's eye shifted around the room, it landed on the bed where Kahlan was…naked, but she was hiding it all under the thin blanket. Kahlan gave a smirk, while Cara gave a seductive smile.

Somehow it ended up being Cara on her back in the bed with Kahlan straddling her. She looked down and saw desire burning in Cara's eyes and she was sure hers mirrored the same.

Their foreheads pressed together, their lips centimeters apart, just breathing each other in. The only thing that could be heard was their slightly irregular breathing. Kahlan's hands reached up and caressed her cheek.

"Gawd, I want you so bad", the blonde broke the silence, pressing her lips to the brunette's for a quick but sweet kiss. Kahlan gently pulled Cara up to her and their lips met again. Their hands roaming over each other's body slowly, feeling every dip and every curve.

Cara was so distracted by the kiss that she didn't notice how Kahlan's hand was now on her burning center. The Mother Confessor added pressure making her moan in the process. She just kept her hand there, not moving but keeping the pressure the same.

Cara pulled back from the kiss and a small smile was playing at her lips, "Stop teasing". She added more pressure than before she could say anything else, her fingers started circling around her bundle of nerves causing her to whimper.

"You're so wet" , Kahlan said when she felt her fingers being coated with the blonde's juices.

"Of course I am, I've been all day" was Cara's response back.

The brunette was still teasing. She kept at a constant torturously slow pace. They stared into each other's eyes and Kahlan watched as the emotions of relief, passion, and frustration washed over the blonde's face.

Kahlan slowly brought her figners up and down her slit before sliding one finger into her. She pulled it out and put it in her mouth for a taste. Not breaking the intense eye gaze on Cara's surprised faced, her lips slightly apart, watching her suck her juices off her finger. Cara distracted, in a daze from watching Kahlan seductively taste her on her finger.

The darker haired woman put her hand back down below in the blonde but this time two fingers slid in as Kahlan leaned her forehead on the Mord'Sith and kissed her passionately. Cara's moaning and breathing became heavier as Kahlan'a fingers moved quicker and quicker. She felt something building and building in her lower stomach.

The blonde was had her hands tightly clenching the sheets, she was so close to going over the edge. When Kahlan hit that one spot, she exploded in a pleasuring bliss, seeing stars and fireworks. Kahlan felt Cara's inside tighten around her fingers, she smiled and passionately kissed Cara as their tongues came out and danced in each other's mouths.

When the Mord'Sith came down from her high, she wore a wicked grin and the next second, the blonde had flipped them, topping her lover this time.

Cara's hand moved sensually all over Kahlan's body before reaching her core. Her thumb lightly trailed over clit. She trailed over it again but this time her thumb stopped right ontop of her clit and adding pressure until kahlan whimpered.

"Are you sure?" Cara whispered looking straight into Kahlan's eyes.

"Y...ye...yes" she hesitated wanting her to take her right then and there but she wanted to play their little game here.

"Caraa", Kahlan groaned out as she felt Cara add pressure to her clit with her hand as she rubbed it up and down her slit.

"Carraaa", she groaned even loader, but then something in her mind hit her and she quickly grabbed the blonde's hand to still her movements. Cara looked to her face. "I don't want to hurt you, once my power is released, I can't control them" Kahlan said apologetically, looking down a bit between them.

Cara lightly pulled her hand out of Kahlan's grasp and put it under Kahlan's chin and lifted her head, so their eyes met, "I don't care" she whispered as she pressed their lips together softly.

The Mother Confessor pulled back hesitantly "I care, Cara!" she snapped. "No matter how much or how badly I want you.." Kahlan stared at her intently, then added "..I don't want to hurt you" and then quickly after, "do you get that?...I don't want to hurt you".

Cara nodded slightly but she still didn't care, "Please?" she tried, but Kahlan just shook her head. She never used the 'P' word before and when she does, it doesn't even work. "I promise I won't get hurt" she tried again, and she had this odd feeling that she wasn't going to get hurt if they continued. This time she added pressure to the hand that was still on the Mother Confessor's clit and slightly entered her. Kahlan gasped and all coherent thought flew out her mind.

Cara's lips tugged up into a small smile as her dexterous fingers worked through the wet folds. She entered her with one finger. When she pushed in and pulled out, she wasn't getting the friction she wanted to give, so she added a second finger and Kahlan's face contorted with pleasure.

Kahlan's breathing became heavier as the Mord'Sith quickened her pace. She could feel the tingly feelings start to grow at the bottom of her stomach as Cara felt her fingers being squeezed. When the blonde added her thumb in the mix, circling around the other woman's clit, she knew she was close.

Kahlan was moaning and groaning, then when she felt Cara's thumb on her clit, she knew she was a goner. The pleasure was too much, she was going to explode. And with just two more thrusts, she did just that, "CARAA", she moaned loudly, the blonde wouldn't be surprised if the people in the neighboring rooms heard them. The whites of the Mother Confessor's eyes pooled with darkness, until her whole eye was totally black. Magic shot out of her in all directions, but Cara didn't feel any of it.

She withdrew her fingers and brought them up to her mouth. "Mmm", she hummed in approval.

Kahlan only managed a weak smile, she felt spent. "You're okay", you could hear the relieve and exhaustion in her voice.

"Yeah, of course, I promised didn't I?" the blonde playfully scoffed. The Mother Confessor pulled her into her arms and held her tightly in an embrace before letting go. They were both laying on their sides facing each other.

When Kahlan pulled the blanket up covering most of their bodies, the blonde just pulls it back down saying,"Oh, well, you don't need this". By pulling the covers off, she had a nice view of her breasts, all the while smiling her irresistible smile.

"Oh yeah?", Kahlan teased letting her pull the cover entirely off of her.

"Yeahh" Cara teased back as she laid her arm on Kahlan's waist and pulling her closer and smirked.

"Yeah, well, I'm cold, so…" she said smiling as she reached for the covers again and tried to pulled it over her body again.

"I can keep you warm" Cara suggestively said as she pressed their bodies tightly together and held her there.

"I'm sure you can", Kahlan scooted closer, and leaned forward pressing a kiss to the Mord'Sith's nose and then moved down to press one on her lips. They held each other tightly and dozed off into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>Kahlan woke up at the break of dawn. Before opening her eyes, she felt the blonde's body pressed up against her but she also felt another presence in the room that wasn't hers or Cara's. Her eye lids flew open and the first thing she sees is Richard standing there. He doesn't notice that she's awake because he is intensely staring at the blonde that was comfortably nestled into Kahlan's body, her Kahlan or so as he thought. As she looks into his eyes, she sees so many things but most of it was a look of hurt, pain and betrayal.<p>

"Richard..." she croaks out. He snaps out of his reverie and his eyes fall upon the Confessor's gaze.

"I...I'm...I'm sorry", her voice trailed off not wanting to wake the blonde beside her. His eyes filled with anger which overtook all the other emotions he was feeling at that moment.

"Save it!", he put up his hand, not wanting to hear her excuse. "She will pay, she will pay for stealing you from me!", he slowly withdraws his sword and holds it out over the blonde that was sleeping peacefully.

"No!" Kahlan yelled a bit too loud, sitting up a little, while holding the sheet up to not show too much skin. She was afraid he was going to plunge it into her lover at any second. He had never seen Richard like this before, but that was probably before he was never this anger or mad before.

Cara started to shuffle and shifted her position. Richard froze in his place."Kahlan?" Cara's voice broke through the air and sat up as quickly as she could seeing Kahlan's face with an horrified expression, "what's wro-" she was silenced when Richard's sword came up under her chin, an inch and a half away from going into her throat. She pulled up the sheet to not expose any skin either.

"How dare you steal my woman, I let you come with us on the quest and this is how you treat me? ", Richard yelled out angrily, "after all I have done for you, and you", he points his sword to Kahlan then back at Cara, "this is how you repay me? by betraying me? and stealing the love of my life?"

"I didn't steal her, she was mine from the start, she was never yours." Cara said using the harsh tone she uses regularly, "I am so much better for her than you will ever be"

"Shut up!" his anger was growing.

"And you know it's true too, my love for her doesn't compare to yours."

"Cara..." Kahlan's soft voice broke through and she laid a hand on the Mord'Sith's forearm, giving her loving and pleading look at the same time.

"Go to hell!" Richard had tears forming in his eyes, but he held them back as much he could, he didn't want to cry or break down in front of anyone. He takes a step closer, holding the sword out stiffly half an inch away from cutting her throat. As he was distracted in trying to keep himself together, Kahlan threw one of her daggers and it clashed into Richard's sword which made it fly a foot away from Cara's throat but still in his hands, "we need to talk, Richard".

Richard glares at Kahlan and moves it back to where it was before, an inch away from Cara's neck. "Either she dies or she leaves", ignoring her request to talk about it, Cara didn't know what to do, just sit there or do something. He was the new Dark Rahl, but she couldn't care less about that now.

"Please Richard, please don't do this, can we please just talk this out?" Kahlan pleads him.

"Only because I still love you, we can talk about this but she has to go, she's got to leave, I don't want to see her around! I am not going to let some whore of a Mord'Sith take you from me", Richard angrily bargains with her.

"Richard..." Kahlan starts.

" !" he glares at Cara this time, "You, go! Go pack", when Cara didn't move he added, "Now!"

"You'll regret this! You'll see." Cara says sternly as she gets up from the bed. She goes and puts on her leathers in the bathroom part of the room and when she walks back out, there's an eerie silence. Kahlan is sitting on the bed staring intently at the ground, while Richard is across the room sitting in a chair, staring at Kahlan. She grabs her few things, her pack and her agiels off the side table and heads toward Kahlan.

Kahlan looks up when she feels Cara come up close to her, and Richard turns his head to look out the window.

"I-I love you, I'll be back for you" Cara whispers into Kahlan's ear and pulls back a little and places a soft light kiss on Kahlan's lips, then adds, "I promise".

"I love you too" Kahlan whispers and offers her a small smile, trying to hold back tears that were threatening to fall. She was foreced to leave when they barely had time to figure out what was actually going on between them.

Kahlan reaches down to her pack that was beside the bed. She was digging in it until she felt what she was trying to find. When she found it, she grabbed it, covering it with her hand so that Richard couldn't see.

In Kahlan's hand was the necklace that she had bought a few towns back for Cara but never gave it to her. She puts it in the Mord'Sith's hand. Cara looked at the box for a second, then recognition hit her. She recognized it for she had a similar box, as the gift for Kahlan for her Birthday but she didn't get the chance to give it to the Mother Confessor. Cara reached back into her own pack and got out that box with a bow tied to it. She handed it to Kahlan before giving her a weak smile. Cara put what Kahlan gave to her in her pack and Kahlan put what Cara gave her in her pack. The blonde leaned down and pressed a kiss to Kahlan's lips but it didn't last for more than a second because Richard's harsh voice cut through their moment.

"Leave! Now!", Richard returned his stare back from the window to the two women in front of him.

Cara goes to leave but before she walks out the door fully, she says, "You will never be able to love her the way I love her".

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, first off I'm sorry for not updating for about a year or so. Second, I went back and reread and revised chapters 1-4. I changed a bit of stuff but it's still the same story plot. Third, I'm hoping to update once every few days or once a week. So the 5th chapter should be up in a few days or within a week. Thank-you to those who are still reading =] **

**Happy New Years!**


End file.
